New Year
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Yugi wants to share a New Year tradition with Yami, One shot


Yugi Muto led his friends through the crowded streets to the center of town, the cold wind brushing against their faces, the snow crunching under their feet.

"You're going to love this, Yami. Every year for New Years, Everyone comes out to watch musical performances, and have a great time and at midnight, we celebrate with noise makers and fireworks. I'm so glad I get to share it with you." Yami smiled at the excited tone in his friend's voice.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, we do this every year," Joey added. Yami had hoped for a quiet evening at home. It was Yugi's idea to pull him out into the winter weather. The former Pharaoh protested, since returning from Egypt where Yami had made the difficult choice to stay with Yugi despite feeling torn between seeing his family and Yugi, who pleaded with him to stay with him.

" _Come on love, it might help you feel better to come out with us, and it's our first one together. Joey, Tea and Tristan are going. We go every year." Yugi pleaded._

" _I won't stop you from going._ _I appreciate you wanting to include me in your group activities, but I just don't know if I feel like going out tonight." Yami had said laying back on his bed. Yugi knelt on the floor beside him._

" _Yami, this is our very first chance to celebrate a big event, I want it to be special and it won't be if I'm out there by myself."_

" _You said your friends would be there, you won't be alone. I don't have much interest in loud noises and standing out in the cold for hours."_

" _What if we I said we didn't have to stand out there the whole time, if I took you to one of the shops and we got hot chocolate or something, you love hot chocolate."Yami sighed._

" _you're not going to let me say no are you?"Yugi grinned, knowing he had won._

" _Not if I can help it. This is really important to me, Love."_

" _Fine, but next time, I reserve the right to refuse and I don't want to argue about it."Yami said sternly, allowing the young duelist to pull him up from his bed._

" _Fair enough, maybe by then it'll be easier for you."_ True to his word, Yugi led the group into a small cafe in the middle of town and the friends found a quiet table. They removed their coats, placing them on the back of their chairs.

"Okay, Love, you sit here and I'll go get the drinks. I promise it won't take too long, but we'll be able to stay here for a while." Yugi assured his friend.

"I'll come help you carry everything back." Tristan offered. Yami watched the two make their way over to the counter and sighed, casting his eyes to the floor.

"Havin' a tough day, Yami?" Joey asked. "You don't seem too happy to be out tonight."

"I'm not actually. I've had a few days that I just don't want to do much of anything."

"I know it's hard, I can't really imagine losing my friends and being so far from home. Is there anything we can do to make you feel more comfortable?" Tea asked sympathetically, Yami shook his head.

"No. You've all been very kind to me and I appreciate that. I just need to learn to live with it."

"Maybe Yuge can-"

"Yugi tries his best and he's an amazing comfort for the most part, I feel very fortunate to have him, Not everything can be healed with a hug and reassurance. It's going to take time. Tea and Joey exchanged glances.

"Yami, I know it's not the same but in a way...is it possible that-"

"We're back, sorry it took so long." Yugi interrupted, as he and Tristan placed the drink on the table. He smiled at Yami, in his hands he held a medium-sized box.

"This is for you, I know it's not exactly like the ones you had in the past, but it's a little bit of home " He gave the object to his friend and sat down next to him.

"What-"Yami began.

"Open it. Do you remember telling me that one of your favorite things in the whole world was to share your favorite food with your friends?" The pharaoh lifted the lid and peered inside.

"Y-yugi-" he said softly, inside the box, he found a round cake. He turned his attention back to his friend, touched by the gesture.

"Like I said, it's not exactly the same, but when I saw they made honey cakes here, I remembered you telling me about how you shared these with the people you love. Well, I love you and it's something that was so special to you, I just want you to know how important you are to me." Yugi took hold of Yami's hands, looking into his violet eyes.

"I asked you to be away from your family, and I know it hurts you. I promise you, in the new year, I'll try harder to make you happier and I'll show you that you won't regret coming back with me. The best thing I've ever down was figuring out the millenium puzzle, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have you now. You've only made my life better, I'd be lost without you. There's no one else in the entire world that I would rather be with and I really am glad you came with us. You've done so much for all of us. You're patient and you're helping me be more confident. You deserve happiness and that's all I really want for you." Yugi suddenly found himself being pulled into a hug and returned the affection without hesitation.

"Thank you." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately, I've been selfish and I should appreciate your effort more."

"No Love, it's not selfish to miss someone, it's normal. You don't have to be sorry. " Yugi replied. "I'm the one that's been selfish, I just couldn't lose you. My whole world would fall apart if you weren't here. You make my heart smile." When the two parted, Yugi was happy to see that a smile had formed on friend's face.

"You're so beautiful and to see you smile just makes you even more so. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you for everything, The friendship you offer me is more than I could ask for." Yami said. As each of the friends took a piece of the cake, the atmosphere slowly began to change. Yami it seemed, felt more at home around his friends. They listened while Atem shared memories that of his own best friends and his father. They laughed with him though the good times he had shared and Yugi found himself feeling grateful to the Pharaoh's loved ones, all they had done to look after his beloved Atem.

"I can see why it's hard for you, now that you've told us about your life." Tea said sympathetically. "But I hope you can come to think of us in the same way. We like having you around and Yugi loves you so much. We're not the same people but we're still your friends."

"It's almost time, we should be getting out there."Tristan pointed out, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, we should probably get going so we can catch the fireworks display." Joey added.

"I'm sorry you missed the music and-"

"Yami, friends come first, you needed this. We can listen to music anytime." Yugi assured him.

The group exited the shop and made their way back into the streets. They soon arrived making their way through the crowd.

"They'll be a count down on that screen." Yugi pointed toward the stage where the time was being displayed on a massive monitor. _11:56pm_

"Just a few more minutes"Yugi informed them. "Yami, you've done your best to help build my confidence and tonight I want you to see what I've learned."'

"What-"

11:58!" Tristan cried excitedly.

"When midnight comes, there's a tradition that I was hoping to continue with you. I haven't had anyone to share it with and I'm so glad you're here.

… _.10_ Yugi's group turned back to the screen, Yugi took Yami's hand.

… _...9 This is it Yugi, your big chance, make it count, you only get one chance for a first attempt at something._

… _..8_

… _.7 He's so beautiful, and perfect._

… _.6 Don't lose your courage now Yugi, you've waited too long for this_

 _5..4..Here it is, now or never._ Yugi took a deep breath, turning to Yami.

 _3...2..._ "Hey Yami?" He said nervously. The Pharaoh turned to him.

"What is it Yu-" A sudden burst of cheering and the sound of fireworks filled the air as the clock struck midnight. Yami found himself being pulled close, Yugi pressed his lips to Yami's, Yugi deepened the kiss, draping his arms around Yami's neck, surprising his friend. They would stay that way until oxygen was needed.

"Happy New Year, Yami, I love you."

"I love you too Yugi, I'm proud of you, you've never kissed me like that before, least of all initiated something like that."

"Yeah, but I learned a lot from you, I want you to know how much I love you, and this year, I'll take every opportunity I can to show you that."

"Thank you Yugi, I promise I'll continue to do all I can to be there for you, to make it a little less about me and more about us." Yami vowed.

"This is going to be the best year yet." Yugi said as Yami began to pull away. "Yami...one more...for extra luck this year?" Yami chuckled warmly.

"Something tells me we're going to have an infinite amount of luck this year."


End file.
